The present invention relates to a device and a method for cleaning internal cavities within an airfoil portion of an engine component.
Current processes for internally cleaning engine components having internal passageways involves the use of an autoclave process and a high pressure wash. The high pressure wash uses a manifold with probes introduced into a corresponding number of root openings of the internal passageways being cleaned. High pressure water is then pumped through the manifold and the probes. Depending on the configuration of the internal passageways, as shown in FIG. 1, this can create turbulence at locations 10 and 12, thus reducing the free flow. The internal flow of the high pressure wash also misses a xe2x80x9cdead zonexe2x80x9d area 14 which can not be cleaned effectively. This is due in large part to the fact that each of the probes has a nozzle at its tip.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for cleaning the internal passageways of a component.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved device for cleaning the internal passageways of a component.
The foregoing objects are attained by the method and the device of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for cleaning the internal passageways of a component, such as an engine component, is provided. The method broadly comprises the steps of providing a device having a first means for dispensing a cleaning fluid, which device has a longitudinal axis and at least one nozzle oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, inserting the first dispensing means into a first internal passageway, and dispensing a cleaning fluid through the at least one nozzle at a pressure sufficient to clean surfaces of the first internal passageway.
A device for cleaning the internal passageways of a component is also provided. The device broadly comprises a first means for dispensing a cleaning fluid which extends into a first passageway. The first cleaning fluid dispensing means has a longitudinal axis and at least one nozzle through which said cleaning fluid is dispensed. The at least one nozzle is oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
Other details of the apparatus and the method for cleaning airfoil internal cavities, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.